


25-ish days of Legolas and Aragorn

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of Fic-mas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles of Legolas and Aragorn during the holiday season.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. December

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged the 25 days of Fic-mas, but I'm already late so it wont be the 25 days and probably wont be every day because of school but ill try
> 
> Also if you have a prompt drop it in the comments :D
> 
> stay safe ya'll

Aragorn rubbed his eyes and looked out of the hall window at the doorman who was hanging up wreaths on the doors.   
Wreaths? Aragorn did a double-take, not sure he had seen right since was leaving for work so early in the morning. Yep wreaths. Hanging on the doors, in windows, and on the telephone poles lining the street.   
Aragorn groaned. Right, it was now December. Which meant an entire month of Christmas.

He felt someone looking at him in the crowded apartment building elevator. Turning he saw a man, the most handsome man he had ever seen. Aragorn had seen him before. He lived on the floor above him and dressed very nicely for someone living in an old apartment building in Brooklyn. He was about Aragorn’s height with long, shiny blonde hair and a rather perturbed look on his face. 

“What was the groan about?” The man pulled his bag higher on his shoulder, arms crossed.

“Oh umm. Nothing. I just don’t love December and stuff.” Aragorn rubbed his face again. It was too early to be asked questions, even if the one asking the questions was a very hot neighbor. 

“You are not into the holiday spirit?” The brown elevator doors dinged open. 

“Haha not really.” People started filing out of the elevator. The blonde man gave him one more inquiring look before saying. 

“That’s too bad.” And stepping out of the elevator with a smirk.

Aragorn did not think much of it and went about his day. He had forgotten by the time he got back home, ordered a pizza, and settled in to have dinner when…

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need...

Mariah Carey’s voice was now trilling through Aragorn’s apartment. The song was coming from above him. 

I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own…

Aragorn looked up to the ceiling. Who was spoiling his Wednesday evening by forcing him to listen to Christmas music? Aragorn didn’t hate Christmas, but he didn’t particularly enjoy it either. He just didn’t want to be forced to listen to Christmas music.

More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, ohhh All I want for Christmas is youuuuu…

Did the person who had the apartment above really have to listen that loudly. Aragorn grabbed a broom agitatedly and gave the ceiling a good whack. 

I don't want a lot for Christmas, There is just one thing I need, and I, Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree...

After a minute the person above him stomped back over the sound of the music. Aragorn whacked back.

I don't need to hang my stocking, Thereupon the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
With a toy on Christmas day...

The person above stomped back harder this time.  
Aragorn glared at his ceiling one last time then gave up and flopped onto his couch holding his pizza box. The person living above him would have to turn off the music eventually and obviously, they didn’t care that they were disturbing the downstairs neighbors.

I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is youuuuuu... 

Too many songs later the music stopped and Aragorn sighed. He went to bed with curses against the person keeping him up with Spotify's Essential Christmas.

The next day at 7 am Aragorn filed into his building’s elevator and leaned against the wall, yawning. He hadn’t been able to go to bed until almost 2 am the echoes of Jingle Bell Rock still haunting him.   
For the second time in two days, he felt someone next to him looking at him in the elevator. 

“Late night?” It was the blonde man again. He was looking at Aragorn almost amused like he knew some hilarious secret. The elevator doors closed and they began moving down the building.

“Oh yeah, some neighbor was playing music..” Aragorn ran his hand through his hair avoiding making eye contact with him. 

The man's eyes were almost grey but still so blue. Not a cold blue but a very pure blue. Aragorn did not know how to describe those beautiful eyes. All he knew was that looking at the man's face made his stomach jolt along with the elevator doors.

“That's too bad. I wonder why?” The blonde man laughed quietly and turned to walk out of the elevator. 

Aragorn’s heart stopped for a moment when he had laughed. Aragorn watched the man walk away starstruck and too late realized that he needed to get out on that floor too.   
Aragorn then had to wait until the elevator reached the garage level to get out to climb a flight of stairs because he was too busy staring at his hot neighbor. 

The day went on and Aragorn continued to think about the pretty man in the elevator. He almost seemed to find it funny that Aragorn didn’t like Christmas.   
The thing was Aragorn really didn't hate Christmas, but growing up in foster care had never made Christmas fun, more sad than anything. It reminded him of how little family he had, watching other kids get fancy gifts from parents that loved them.  
Even after Aragorn had been adopted he still did not enjoy Christmas no matter how special his adopted dad and siblings tried to make it. 

The more Aragorn thought about the blonde man during the day the more he found it strange someone found it funny he did not like Christmas and later that day someone who lived above him was playing Christmas music as loud as possible. Almost making sure Aragorn heard it.   
Then Aragorn remembered that the blonde man did in fact live on the floor above him. It had to be him playing the music. Was he trying to change Aragorn’s mind about Christmas, why?   
He would just ask him if he was the one playing the music. No, he couldn't do that. That would be weird, ‘Oh sorry to bother you hot neighbor of mine, were you the person who was forcing me to listen to Jingle Bells yesterday? I thought it would be you because you made conversation with me like a normal person and you know you live on the floor above me and now that I think about it, it is very creepy I have memorized which floor you live on. Well anyway, hope you have a good day!’  
Aragorn cringed. Nope no way, he had no idea what to do. Hopefully, the person would not be playing the music again this evening and then he could forget about it. 

Aragorn got off work very late that night, his boss made him stay to finish the quarters report. So he did not expect anyone to be in the elevator when he stepped in. Instead, the blonde man was there looking far too chic for leaning against a dirty elevator wall, scrolling on his phone. He did not look up as Aragorn stepped inside. Aragorn pushed the button for his floor and then stood staring at the doors  
.   
“So really, what is it about Christmas though?” Aragorn turned, the man had put his phone down and was gazing at Aragorn with the same humored, quizzical smile. 

“You really want to know huh?” Aragorn laughed and shrugged his bag farther onto his shoulder. “I'll tell you only if you answer a question honestly, it's kinda weird.”

“Of course, any question. I am very curious what would make someone not make Christmas, you grinch.” The man joked, crossing his arms still smiling. 

“Were you the one playing Christmas music as loud as possible yesterday?” Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly.   
He had decided not to ask earlier, but he did really want to know and it was easy talking to the man when they were alone.

The man blushed and looked away. “Yeah, that was me. Sorry if I disturbed you too much. I was just trying to spread some holiday cheer.” He looked back to Aragorn and scrunched his nose.  
It was Aragorn's turn to blush. He had never seen anyone cuter. In his entire life. 

“Well, now you gotta tell me why you don't like Christmas.”

”Ah well I just haven’t had the best Christmas experiences in the past.” Aragorn said looking at the man hoping he wouldn't try and press on further.   
“Aw, I’m sorry about that.” The man’s eyes softened. “My name’s Legolas and know that you know I live above you, stop by anytime. Maybe I can make your Christmas this year a little better.” He finished, naturally. 

Aragorn’s eyes widened and felt himself go red. He froze and for a second was just staring at the other man in the elevator wide-eyed like an idiot.   
The man, Legolas, was smirking again. “Um, isn't this your floor?” 

Aragorn looked up at the number above the doors, which had opened. “Shit.” Aragorn jumped out of the elevator before it closed. ”Well um I’m Aragorn. Yea I might come to see you soon.” 

“I hope you do Aragorn.” Legolas laughed one last time as the doors shut, leaving 

Aragorn standing in the hallway feeling that maybe he would actually enjoy this holiday season, as long as he didn't have to listen to any more Christmas music.


	2. Mall Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas meets a very flustered single dad at the mall.

Legolas sighed and checked his phone, only 5 pm. He turned back to the long line of kids adjusting his green bell hat. He was standing in the back of the line at the mall to see Santa Claus, Legolas worked there as one of Santa’s elves. He worked part-time on top of his normal job, so he could afford to travel home for Christmas. Normally he would ask his dad for money but he wanted to surprise his dad by coming home so he couldn't just ask for plane tickets, it would give away the surprise. It really wasn't that great a job, he had to deal with bratty kids and battier parents all day but he got an employee’s discount for almost everything at the mall.

“Nice outfit.” A short kid with curly hair was standing at the back of the line. 

“Thanks,” Legolas said, smirking. He flipped his long hair and gestured comically to the insane costume he was wearing with the bright colors and bells everywhere. He had hated it at first, it was basically a crime. 

“Don’t be mean Pippin.” An equally short kid with darker hair had just popped up.

“Don't worry about it, I get that a lot.” Legolas laughed. The first kid, Pippin, was still looking at Legolas.

“So you are one of Santa’s elves? That’s cool. I can't wait to meet Santa. I already wrote him a letter.” Pippin talked fast for a kid.

“Yep, I’m an elf! Ooo what did you ask for?” Legolas asked and the two kids started talking over each other about all the toys they wanted. 

After a while of the kids talking Legolas heard someone calling out, he turned to see a man carrying a million bags running up to the line looking relieved. 

“Frodo, Pippin, don't run off.” The man stopped, slightly out of breath. He was handsome, dark hair tied out of his face and dark eyes. He had stubble which added to the wild, rugged feeling he gave off with his boots and a leather jacket. He couldn't be over 30 but Legolas couldn't tell, the man looked slightly ageless, his hair had a few gray hairs but his face was young and he was built and muscled. 

“We were going to see Santa!” Pippin spoke up cheerfully. 

“Yeah and guess what we met an elf!” Frodo chimed in pointing to Legolas.

“Don't point, Frodo that’s rude.” The man’s eyes shifted to Legolas, of course, Legolas was wearing a goddamn elf costume when he met this guy. “Thanks for keeping an eye on these two. They are little nightmares.” The man shook his head, ginning. 

“Oh yeah, no problem. They were very sweet, telling me all about the toys they wanted.” Legolas smiled at the man trying to stay as calm as he could with him still looking at him. 

“Dad, he called us sweet! We are not nightmares!” Pippin said looking slightly offended at the prospect of being a nightmare. 

“I don't know where he got sweet! Maybe you behave for other people.” The man, the boy's dad it turns out, laughed, setting down all the bags he was holding. “Sorry if they actually did cause any trouble.” He said turning to Legolas.

“Oh no, they really were fine!” Legolas laughed. The man held eye contact with Legolas after Legolas had finished talking, his gaze was soft but penetrating in a way that you knew he was really looking at you and not just glancing your way. Legolas could feel his ears grow warm, he was probably turning red.

“Can we wait in line to meet Santa?” A small voice piped up and the man looked quickly away from Legolas. 

The man looked past Legolas and his eyes followed the long line of people standing waiting to get to the snowy cottage scene where Santa’s chair was. He hesitated for a moment his eyebrows furrowing.

“Well…” 

“Daaaaaad! Pleaaaase!” The two boys knew what their dad was about to say and immediately started pushing to stay. “Oh please please, please. I won't ask for anything ever, ever, ever again. Promise!” 

“If you still have shopping to do, I can stay in line with them,” Legolas said too quickly and too loudly. 

“You would do that?” The man looked back to Legolas, his magnetic eyes widened slightly. 

“I mean my manager would have a fit if I said I just let people walk out of line.” He tried again with his best customer service smile hoping to god that his intentions came across as purely business.

“Yay! Let the pretty elf stay in line with us! Go do boring grown-up shopping!” Frodo said jumping up and down. The man smiled slightly.

“Yesss! Ok bye Dad!” Pippin had started trying to push his dad out of line. Without much effect as the young boy barely reached his dad's waist and the man was rather tall.

“Are you sure?” The boy’s dad still seemed apprehensive. “Don't you have to work? Pippin stop trying to push me.” 

“Of course. There are so many people working today, it won't matter.” Legolas giggled and gestured to the many others in bell hats and pointed shoes who were wandering up and down the line talking to kids, trying to find the flirtiest way of assuring someone that he could babysit their kids. 

“Wow thanks so much, here let me give you my number and when they are done text me. Here you go. This means so much, thank you so much!” The man grabbed a receipt from his pocket, scribbling on it.   
“Ok ok, I’m going!” His sons had combined their weight while he had been talking to try to push against him, still without much effect, but getting the idea across that they wanted their dad to leave. Which he did with one last smile to Legolas as he left. 

The two boys cheered and started plotting what faces they were gonna make for the picture. Frodo just wanted to smile but Pippin was very sure that they should do funny faces.   
Legolas was examining the paper, there was a name above the number. Aragorn. The name suited the man well Legolas thought. He put the contact into his phone as the line moved forward. 

“I'm gonna smile, you do what you want Pippin but I’ll still look better in the picture than you,” Frodo said sticking his nose up. 

“I will look good in the picture too!” Pippin said, frowning. 

“I'm sure you will both look just fine,” Legolas said smiling down at the brothers. 

“Oh, you just say that because your pretty, and pretty people always say people will look good because they know they will still look better,” Pippin said matter of factly, standing on his tiptoes to try and see the end of the line.

Legolas froze for a moment then regained footing. “I can assure you that I would not look better in a picture in this dumb outfit.” 

“Dad thinks you are pretty too,” Frodo said, staring at a display of cookies inside of the shop window they were standing next to. 

Legolas froze for a second time and could feel the red coming back to his face. “Wha- What makes you say that..?” 

“Dad was looking at you. Like a lot. And my cousin said that's what people do when they think someone is pretty.” Pippin said looking at Legolas smiling innocently. 

“Yep! And he gave you his number oooooh!” Frodo was still looking at the cookies.

“Well, how else would he know when you were done with the line?” Legolas asked trying not to get his hopes up because of information two six-year-olds got from their cousin. 

“Ah, details, details,” Pippin said, waving a hand. 

Legolas laughed, he could feel butterflies in his stomach and the blush still on his face. “Anyway, um what are you guys excited for on Christmas?” 

The brothers talked excitedly all the way to the front of the line about how they were going to see family and eat lots of sweets and fly on an airplane out of town and of course how excited they were to open presents. Legolas’ attention was only half there the other half of him was still focused on Aragorn and his handsome smile. 

They finally got to the front of the line and Frodo and Pippin told Santa all about the different types of candy and toys they wanted. The picture ended up with Frodo smiling nicely and a freeze-frame of Pippin falling off of Santa’s lap trying to pull a funny face. Legolas laughed in the back earning a scowl from the small boy. 

“Hahahaha! You fell out of the chair!” Frodo was holding the printed picture and laughing at his brother. 

“Hmph. Well, your smile looks dumb. Ha!” Pippin sat down on a bench pouting. 

Legolas pulled out his phone as the brothers continued to tease each other good-naturedly. He opened messages and wrote out “Just finished the picture.” No. That was to plain he deleted it and rewrote “Just finished the picture :) by the fountain.” That would have to work. His heart skipped as he sent it and then he sat down on the bench.

A few minutes later Aragorn appeared around the corner carrying even more bags this time. 

“Hey. How did the picture go?” He grinned as Pippin and Frodo crashed into him trying to hug him. 

“Pippin fell out of the chair!” Frodo said, starting to laugh again. 

“He wasn't hurt,” Legolas assured, handing the picture to Aragorn. “Frodo might have gotten a sore throat from laughing though.” 

At seeing the picture Aragorn let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. 

“Don't laugh at me too Dad!” Pippin said, kicking at him Dad’s boot.

“I’m sorry Pippin,” Aragorn said, still laughing. He picked up his small sons, one in each arm. He was also still holding at least 20 heavy-looking bags. Legolas could easily see Aragorn being able to carry him and he immediately covered his face at the thought. 

“Thank you so much for watching them. I do hope it wasn't a bother.” Aragorn was looking at Legolas again, his eyes tender but still had that intensity to them. 

“No problem at all,” Legolas said gazing back, smiling slightly at Aragorn.

“Pippin they are doing the look at each other,” Frodo said in a very loud whisper breaking the silence. 

“They are, this is what Merry called flirtatiousing.” Pippin giggled in an equally loud whisper. 

Legolas looked away, fixing his hair. “Well um- I should get back to the line, my manager-” 

“Of course. Thank you so much again for watching them while I did the holiday shopping.” Aragorn smiled at Legolas again, setting his sons back on the ground, and right before he walked away he said, “Also before I go out of town for the holidays if you want to find time to get a drink, you have my number.” Then he turned and started chasing after Pippin and Frodo who were walking in the wrong direction of the parking garage. 

Legolas watched him go and giggled like a schoolgirl. Elf costume and all he still got a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed  
> drop any prompts you want to see :)


End file.
